The Amusement Park
by MyLittlePonyTales
Summary: Join Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, AND Fluttershy on their new amazing journey to the best amusement park around! Ponywinds! (Or as we call it-Carowinds!) Come along on this amazing, thrill-seeking ride! And hold on tight because there may be a few bumps along the way as we make it to our biggest destination yet-The Intimidator!
1. Chapter 1-PonyWinds!

**Hi guys! :D It's me! MyLittlePonyTales! That's Right! This here is my first ever story I'm writing on Mlp! And I seriously hope you enjoy it, along with my other stories that I plan to make later on in life! **

**I've written MANY stories on different subjects but I thought I'd give MLP a try… So… ENJOY! :D**

**Oh and reviews ARE appreciated.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Twilight Sparkle couldn't wait for the upcoming day! "It's here! It's finally here!" She screeched, leaping out of bed, and galloping down stairs. "I'll need to bring water, snacks, maybe an occasional blanket in case it's breezy outside or-"

"Twilight!" Spike, one of her closest friends which was a dragon called. "Twilight calm down! It's only going to be for one day! And besides! It's not like a huge dramatic danger is going to befall this very and only day!" Twilight thought for a minute before agreeing. "Hey! You're right Spike! I'm only going to bring the stuff I need… Which are- Some water bottles, a few snacks and!... Maybe a blanket in case it gets breezy!"

Spike sighed and fell backwards onto the wooden floor. "Well have fun anyways!"

"Thanks Spike!" And with that, Twilight was already galloping out the door.

"Oh I can't wait! This is going to be the most fun ever! Just me and my friends going to… Ponywinds! (Or as we call it, Carowinds) Oh and I can't believe it's the biggest amusement, and roller coaster theme park around!" Twilight then thought if she even wanted to try going on one of the scary rides, when suddenly Pinkie Pie crashed straight into her. "Hi Twilight!" The pinky pony giggled. "Oops! Didn't see ya there! Anyways! I was just on my way to your house so we could walk to Ponywinds together!" Twilight rubbed her head, and leapt to her hooves. "Well that's very kind of you Pinkie!" "No problem at all Twi!"

And so the two friends continued down the road towards Ponywinds. "So! Which ride are ya gonna ride first!?" Pinkie exploded the question without hardly even thinking! "Um…" Twilight thought for a minute and realized… The rides seemed to be a bit scary for her. "Well… I heard there's a new ride they just put up. Which goes up to 75 Miles per hour and is about 232 feet tall!"

"Ooo!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I heard loads of ponies wait in line for hours just for that one ride!"

"Oh…"

Twilight didn't really wanna try any of the _scary _fast rides, but she thought she might as well give a few of them a shot. Which sort of didn't bother her. But Fluttershy would probably be the worst. They'd probably have to drag her off of a lamp post to get her to ride even _one _of the rides!

In about no time… Pinkie and Twilight had arrived. "Welp! We're here! And it looks like the others are here too! Come on! Let's go catch up!" Pinkie exclaimed before bouncing off towards the ticket stand. "Oh brother… Here we go…"


	2. Chapter 2-Partners

**Sorry for the short chapter but I promise it'll pick up as I go deeper into the story! :3**

**Please review, fav, and follow, but mostly… ENJOY! :D!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Applejack stood impatiently as Twilight and Pinkie Pie checked in and finally joined the group. "So what are we all gonna do?" The orange mare blurted out. "Aww yeah! I think this is gonna be the best day EVER!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, darting up towards the sky so that every pony could hear her. "Oh my! Well I at least hope they give proper spa treatments around here! You know, I wouldn't want my lovely curls to be messed up!" Rarity whined. "Relax Rarity! This here is an amusement park! Not some dumb salon!" Applejack informed her. Rarity only gasped in shock. "WELL! Maybe I don't wanna be here at all!" "Yeah? Who cares what you think! This day is gonna be all about me!" Rainbow protested.

"Um, can we please all calm down?" Twilight advised.

"Listen, I know we have different things in mind we want to do… So how about we split up into groups of 2?" Everypony looked at each other for a minute before nodding in agreement.

"Good! Then it's settled! We'll meet back at the main food court at around 12:30!" Twilight continued.

"Hmph!" Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Sounds cool enough for me!" Applejack suddenly felt very annoyed by this saying that she just _had _to say something back. "Oh yeah? Well it sounds _better _for me!"

Rainbow instantly scowled at this. "Hey! How dare you say something _that _stupid to me!" "GUYS!" Twilight cut in! "Can we please all just get along! I mean, it's gonna be awhile before we ever get the chance to re-visit the park!" Everyone hung their head in shame, especially Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "S-sorry." AJ began. "Yeah… I'm sorry too… Ya know, a little." Rainbow finished.

"Ok! Now let's all choose partners to go around and do different things!"

"Ooo! Ooo!" Pinkie chimed. "What if, we saw each other going on the same ride at the same time! It'd be totally fab and awesome!" Everyone just ignored her, and gazed around at the group.

Applejack knew that she _definitely _didn't wanna get stuck with Rainbow Dash, but judging from everyone's stares, Pinkie Pie and Twilight were looking at each other and Fluttershy and Rarity were slightly glancing at each other too!

_Darn it! I'm gonna get put with stupid old Rainbow!_

It was then when Pinkie Pie suddenly blurted. "I call Twilight!" Twilight only answered with a smile. "Ok Pinkie! Anyone else have any ideas on who you wanna go with?"

Applejack sought this as her chance! "Uh… I was kind of lookin at Rarity…" "Are you kidding!" Rarity gasped dramatically."Why!? Walkin around with you all day, getting your dirty hooves all over my beautiful white coat! It'd be!... IT'D BE!..." Rarity was too breathless for words, yet Applejack only saw it as an excuse to get with her dear friend Fluttershy. "Oh um… I don't mind if you choose me Rarity." The yellow Pegasus spoke up. Rarity instantly brightened at once. "Oh my! I'd love to go with you Fluttershy!" They both smiled at each as everyone then turned their gaze onto Rainbow and AJ.

"Uh…" Rainbow Dash started.

Applejack stared at her, wondering if she's actually like to go with her. When suddenly there was a flash of blue as Rainbow darted over to AJ. "Don't worry about it! Me and Applejack are gonna get along JUST FINE!"

Twilight only looked even more worried than ever! "Uh ok… Well…. Which way Pinkie?" "OOO OOO OOO!" Pinkie Pie yapped. "Let's go ride the HURLER Twilight!" Everyone's eyes grew wide at the mention of the name. "Uh…" Twilight began nervously. "The… The Hurler? Heh! Never heard of that one!" "Oh sure you have! Ya know! It's the one WAAAAY on the other side of the park which has HUGE hills that go up and down and such!" Pinkie exclaimed with a smile.

Twilight hung her head then nodded. "Ok…" "YAY! This is going to be the MOST FUN EVER!" And with that, the violet and pink ponies departed from the group into the crowd of strangers.

"So darling! Where do you wanna go first?" Rarity asked instantly. "Oh! I don't mind… Not at all…" "Ok then!" Rarity replied. "Let's ride the INTIMIDATOR!" Everyone including Rainbow Dash grew wide eyed at the thought of the sweet harmless Fluttershy screaming at the top of her lungs from the 232 foot drop! Fluttershy fainted onto the cement which made Rarity chuckle. "Oh deary! I was just messing with you! Why on EARTH would I ride that hideous ride!... It'll mess up my curls of course!" "O-o-o-o-ok!" Fluttershy agreed shakily. And with that the two friends also departed, leaving Rainbow and Applejack alone. They stared at each other for a minute before Applejack spoke up. "So… Whatcha wanna do partner?" "Hmm…" Rainbow thought for a minute before smirking. "Let's go ride the INTIMIDATOR!"

Applejack was usually one for rides but the INTIMIDATOR! Even the name intimidated her. "Uh… You sure? Cause… We just got here…." "What? Ya aren't scared are you AJ?" Rainbow Dash mocked.

Applejack bit her lip for a sec, then declared. "No…"

"OK THEN! Let's start flapping! Or in your case walking…" Rainbow exclaimed, and darted off towards the gigantic ride, leaving Applejack in the dust. "Hey! Wait just a second!"

Galloping through the crowd she could just make out Rainbow's colorful tail whipping out behind her as she headed towards the large red ride. In no time, she saw Rainbow hit the floor, as she finally caught up with her. "Whoa!..." RD breathed. "This. Is. Gonna. Be. EPIC!"

Applejack only gulped back the anxiety in the pit of her stomach from the looks of it. Then there was a long moaning 'aww' from Rainbow Dash. "Awwww! It's closed for maintenance! That is SO not fair!" Applejack was honestly glad…

"Sorry! You'll have to come back in less than an hour if you wanna ride." A co-working pony declared.

"Thanks a bunch! Now we'll never get to ride the coolest ride in the whole park!"

Applejack just sighed in relief. "Oh uh… Well that's a real shame, how bout we ride another one of em fancy rides to buy the time. And then we'll come back…."

"Aww!... FINE! But it'd better be as good as the intimidator!" Rainbow pouted.

"Trust me… It'll be a whole lot better than the intimidator…" Applejack reassured.

_A WHOLE lot better…._


	3. Chapter 3-The Hurler

**Chapter 3 is finally here! :D PLEASE review on how I'm doing so far. Reviews are definitely appreciated :3!**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie had just arrived to… The Hurler. Twilight's stomach practically flipped over, and she wasn't even on the ride yet! "Come on!" Pinkie demanded. "Let's hurry and get to the front of the line before the park gets too crowded!" Shoving Twilight up the stairs, they were practically already at the front of the line. "Ya ready?" Pinkie squealed, bouncing in excitement. "Oh I can't wait! It's gonna be the BEST!"

Twilight gulped yet only nodded. "I bet it is!"

"Next!" Another co-working pony called. "WHEEEEE!" Pinkie screeched, as they piled onto… THE FRONT OF THE RIDE! "HUH!? We're f-first!?" "Yeah silly! There's hardly no pony here yet!" Pinkie exclaimed!

With that, the maintenance pulled the trigger and off they went, rumbling down the track.

"OH-NO!" Twilight practically screamed. "OH YES!" Pinkie squealed.

The cart slowly swerved a corner than began climbing up and up and up and up to the very top of a HUGE hill, where it'd plummet downwards. Pinkie threw her hooves high in the air. "WHEE! CAN'T WAIT! CAN'T WAIT! CAN'T WAIT!"

"Oh dear! I think I can wait if I really wanted to!" Twilight corrected her. "No silly! It's meant for fun! Not for danger!" Suddenly they came to an abrupt stop at the top of the hill, and for a minute Twilight could see almost the whole park! "Wow! This is incredible!" "Isn't it?" Pinkie squeaked. "Yeah!... Hey look! I think I see-" Before she could answer the cart plummeted downwards. "RAAAAARRRIIIIIIITTTYYYYYYYYY!"

The cart swerved up, and down again, then up another enormous hill and then right back down again. "WHEEEEEEEE!" Pinkie Pie shouted at the top of her lungs, as the cart jerked around a sharp corner, then rounded another hill, and another, and another, AND ANOTHER, until Twilight thought she was gonna be sick. "YA-HOOOOO!" The pink pony kept on screaming, as the cart ducked under another pair of tracks, then jerked to a halt at the station.

"Please exit throughout the main gates, and we hope you continue to enjoy your stay here… At Ponywinds." The announcer called.

"WOW-ZAH! That was fabs! Wasn't it!?" Pinkie screeched, turning towards Twilight, who was practically pale white from the ride. Pinkie only giggled. "Wow! You look like Rarity who's just gotten her hair cut!"

"Yeah… I bet I do!" Twilight gasped, piling out of the cart.

As they exited down the stairwell Pinkie Pie stopped at the bottom of the steps. "Hey… Ya know what?"

"W-what?" Twilight asked shakily. "I've just gotten the BEST idea ever!" "And what would that be?..."

Pinkie pondered for a moment then smiled wildly like a HUGE idiot. "I think we should…. RIDE IT AGAIN!" Twilight nearly gasped aloud. "W-what!? But we just went!" "Yeah! And there's no pony hardly here, so I don't want it to be too crowded when we come to ride it again!" Twilight was even more horrified. "We were gonna ride it again!?" "No! We're GONNA RIDE IT AGAIN RIGHT NOW!" Pinkie exclaimed, and started pushing Twilight back up the main stairwell. "Pinkie Pie, I think with all of the time we have, we should probably head off towards another ride…." Twilight pleaded. Pinkie Pie gasped. "You're right Twilight! We should ride the Hurler one more time, then go and find another ride! It'd be so simple!" Twilight only hung her head and sighed, as they reached the front of the line with hardly no pony there at all! Except two grown males who were chatting about the Intimidator, but they were too busy chatting, they had forgotten to get in line. Pinkie then thought this was her chance! "Oh my gosh! Look! We can claim the front of the line again!"

"N-NO!" Twilight shrieked. "Oh don't be a scraredy cat!" As they piled on once more at the front of the cart, Twilight instantly zipped the belt buckle of safety onto her faster than you could say 'hi'. Pulling it tighter than ever, she could even hardly breathe! "Whatcha doin?" Pinkie Pie asked, cockng her head. "Making sure we come out alive… Or at least I will…"

Pinkie shrugged. "Ok."

"Please keep your tail, mane, and hooves in the cart at all times, thank you, and have fun!" The announcer called as the cart once again began moving.

"WHEEE! Next stop, THE HURLER!" Pinkie Pie squealed, as they took off down the bumpy road.


	4. Chapter 4-The NightHawk

**Hi everypony! I've finally finished chapter 4 so please enjoy and have fun with all the ponies at PonyWinds! Or… in our world, we call it Carowinds :P**

**PLEASE ALSO REVIEW! :3**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Applejack held open a map which read all over Ponywinds. "So? Which ride is it gonna be?" She asked.

"Hmm… It's gotta be something cool for me of course… Since I'm always 20% cooler than any pony else!" Rainbow Dash declared. Applejack just rolled her eyes but said nothing. "Hmm… Let's see… I choose…" Suddenly, right before Rainbow could pick there was a HUGE amount of screaming coming from one of the rides right above their head.

_Oh no… _Thought Applejack silently, as they watched as ponies were actually lying down and going backwards at the same time ALL ON ONE RIDE! "WHOA…!" Rainbow Dash breathed in awe, flying up towards the ride. "LET'S RIGHT THAT ONE!"

Applejack gulped. "Uh… What's it called?"

"Hmm…" Rainbow instantly swiped the map right out of AJ's hooves, and read aloud. "The… NightHawk! Oh wow! This is gonna be so cool! We're actually gonna be lying down and going backwards! You know how fun that'd be!?"

"Yeah… Fun." Applejack agreed uneasily, glancing up as another batch of screaming ponies flipped over and over and over while lying down AND going backwards. "WHOA! THEY EVEN FLIP! Come on AJ! Move that old farming rump of yours and let's get in line!" Rainbow Dash screeched.

"O-Ok…" Trotting towards the line entrance, Rainbow Dash instantly moaned. "AWW! Just look at this line! It's gotta have more than a million ponies standing in line!" Applejack suddenly knew, Rainbow was right for once. The line went up, down, went to the right, lead, spiraled, then went all the way up huge stairs. It was unbelievable! "Maybe we should come back later…" Applejack advised, although she sought it as a way to get out of riding this horrified ride! "No way AJ! If I can't ride the Intimidator, then I'm at least riding this! The NightHawk!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash both watched as another batch of ponies were slowly making their way up to the first drop. But what kept on scaring Applejack was the fact that they were lying down… And going backwards! It'd seemed even scarier than the Intimidator… Yet she knew she couldn't judge since she had never been on the Intimidator OR the NightHawk yet.

Fist pumping the sky, Rainbow Dash kept going on and on about the NightHawk. "I can tell right now that this is gonna be one of the coolest rides EVER! Wouldn't you say so too AJ?"

Applejack only slightly nodded, as another batch of screaming ponies began to fall to what she thought… Their own death! As they both watched mesmerized as the cart flipped, and rolled and tumbled trough the air, it then came down right at them! "WOW!" Rainbow screeched, yet Applejack slightly jumped as it roared past. "Did you see that!? They were probably going faster than 900 miles per hour!" Rainbow gloated. "Yeah, some fun…" AJ agreed…

The wait was the WORST! Every time they moved up was in about 20 whole minutes, and it was only about an INCH!

Applejack slowly watched as the sun went from the bottom, shooting up towards the sky, until it was finally almost at its highest peak. "How long have we been standin here!?" "I don't know?" Rainbow shrugged. "But who cares! It'll be SOOOO worth the wait!" "Next!" Applejack could _just _make out the announcer's voice ringing throughout the speaker. _Great… How am I ever gonna tell Rainbow… I seriously don't wanna do this…._

It was JUST then when Rainbow started speaking. "Ya know AJ? I thought I had made the worst decision in picking you to be my partner… Yet now I realize you're probably one of the ONLY ponies who would have come this far with me! I mean, Fluttershy wouldn't have budged, and Twilight? Nah… Rarity's too worried about her stupid hair and Twilight would be just as scared as Fluttershy possibly. She'd probably wanna ride a baby ride! But… Thanks AJ." Applejack instantly turned red from Rainbow's saying. It made her feel _much_ better on her decision with Rainbow _AND _the ride of course… Yet it also made her feel horrible that she honestly didn't wanna do this. In fact, if Rainbow wouldn't have been gloating so much on how she could always take on every single ride… She probably wouldn't have done ANYTHING!

"Uh… Thanks partner. That was some mighty fine words you said." "No problem! You're becoming a cool pony! And cool ponies _always _hang out with me!" Rainbow Dash continued.

Applejack slightly blushed but turned away so she wouldn't see. _This is great… JUST GREAT!_ Applejack knew truthfully that this wasn't what she wanted at all!

"NEXT!" The announcers voice was growing louder, AND louder. And every time they moved up about an inch… Applejack thought she felt her heart beat much more faster than last time until… Until!... They got to the stairs. "We're NEARLY there! Just up these lame steps and then! We'll be lying down and relaxing!" Rainbow Dash declared. "Yeah… Can't wait!" Applejack joked. Literally.

* * *

As about 5 more carts left the station… They were finally next. "How many?" The co-working pony asked. "Two please!" Rainbow Dash blurted aloud, nearly pushing the man over as he pointed towards the 2nd row. "Oh my gosh this is GONNA BE GREAT!" "Yeah…." Applejack agreed for about the 20th time.

As the next cart came into the station, Rainbow Dash leapt into the seat. "Come on slow poke!" "O-o-o-o-ok!"

Sliding into the seat next to her friend, she watched as another black pony squeezed in beside her, and another pony on the other side of Rainbow. "Wait so… Do you want the inside or the outside seat. I don't really care." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uh… I think I'm fine where I am…" _Which is the inside…._

"OK!" Rainbow agreed.

"Please keep your tail, mane, and hooves in the cart at all time, thank you, and have fun!" The announcer declared.

Suddenly, Applejack felt like her heart literally stopped as the seats were now slowly tipping backwards. "W-what's goin on!?" "Relax! This is the fun part! We're just lying down!" Rainbow assured her.

"Oh… R-right."

As the seats finally halted and were now officially layed back, Applejack and Rainbow were now awaiting the very own ride that stood before them. Once the cart started rolling down the tracks… GOIN G BACKWARDS!... Applejack felt her teeth begin to chatter. "Uh… Wow, we're really going high up!" She commented as the cart made its way up the enormous hill. "Yeah? So what!? It's gonna be epic!"

Applejack couldn't stand to listen as the other ponies screamed in horror.

"I can't do this!"

"Let me off of this thing!"

"We're gonna die!"

"Uh… Rainbow?" Applejack asked hesitantly. "Yeah AJ?" "I've gotta tell ya something… LIKE RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly the cart stopped at the very top of the hill, slowly inching its way down as the rest of the carts got to the top. "What is it for crying out loud!? I'm about to have one of the best times in my life!" Rainbow cheered.

"Well uh… I… Don't think I can do this…" Applejack blurted aloud.

"Aww that's nothing I thought you were gonna say something like-… WAIT WHAT!?"

"Uh… Yeah. This ride is freakin me out… So if I could just get off I'll be on my way…" "No way AJ! You can't get off now! We're officially on the ride!" Rainbow exclaimed, now growing furious. "I thought you were cool!"

"I am cool! I just didn't know how to…"

It was JUST then when the cart shot off from the hill, and soared downwards.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Screams tore through the air, but Applejack's was the loudest.

The cart then flipped over, and soared over a HUGE pond, then shot straight back into the air, and flipped once more while falling straight back down.

"WHAAAAHAHAHHAHH!"

The wind rushed through Applejack's mane, tail and her entire body, as she squinted to look over at Rainbow's reaction. Surprisingly, the mare's eyes were huge as she let out a small shriek. "WHOA-OHOHOH!"

The cart turned, flipped and loopty-looped all around the park. Even Applejack's hat blew off from the wind. "NO-NOT MY HAAAT!"

She watched as the hat tumbled and blew through the sky before blowing out of sight. Tears stung her eyes, and even Rainbow's eyes as they just kept on twirling and swaying side to side. Applejack couldn't hardly breathe, in fact she thought she was gonna throw up right then and there!  
Until finally… They came to a complete stop!

Everyone in the cart was gasping, even Rainbow again.

"Please exit throughout the main gates, and we hope you continue to enjoy your stay here… At Ponywinds." The announcer called.

As the seats tilted back up, Applejack leaped off the ride, as well as Rainbow. "Did you see me!?" She boasted, yet the Pegasus's eyes were wild in a slight hint of fear. "Let's go check our pictures out!"

And with that, the cyan pony took off down the ramp, following by a _VERY_ frightened and dizzy Applejack.

As soon as she came to the monitors, Rainbow Dash was on the floor laughing. "Look at your face AJ!"

Peering at the monitor Applejack saw her eyes s round as the full moon while her whole mouth was opened screaming in terror.

"You look SO stupid!" Rainbow Dash continued. "Very funny!" Applejack retorted, when she suddenly saw the clock on the monitor which read 12:45.

"Oh no we're late! Come on RAINBOW!"

**SMALL NOTE:**

**If you're wondering where I got the experience is bc I was exactly like Applejack :/**

**And my sister was exactly like Rainbow Dash when we rode the NightHawk… So.. Yeah :3**

**Please REVIEW If you like!**


	5. Chapter 5- Filly-fil-a

**Woot woot! Chapter 5! :D I'm so glad! **

**Oh and please review, fav, and follow if you like it! :3**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Fluttershy followed as Rarity entered the next store. "Hmm… This lovely necklace looks good on me, don't you think?" The white unicorn turned towards the yellow Pegasus. "Um… Yeah, sure?"

"Great!" Rarity chimed, already heading towards the register. "Um, you know Rarity, you could always take a look around in the store and see if there's anything you like, and _not_ just picking up the first thing you see…" Fluttershy advised. Rarity gasped dramatically. "HOW DARE YOU! Why I knew this was perfect for me, right when I laid eyes on it!" Fluttershy only slightly rolled her eyes, but said nothing as Rarity spent more and more bits on absolutely… Nothing.

Suddenly Fluttershy spotted the clock up at the register which read 12:45.

"Oh my! Rarity! We've been shopping all day and…" "AND WHAT!?" Rarity protested. "I thought maybe we should get going towards the food court since it's past 12:30." Fluttershy remarked.

"Oh don't be silly it's only…. 12:45!" Rarity shrieked, zipping out of the shop and struggling to find the food court. "C'mon deary! We're gonna be late!"

* * *

At the food court, Pinkie Pie and Twilight had been the first ones to arrive, and seeming no pony else was there much, they hoped in line and grabbed something from filly-fil-a (Or chick-fil-a in our world so to speak…)

Shoving fries in her mouth, Pinkie was already blabbering about the rides they've done. "Oh! Riding the Hurler was the BEST! And then we rode it again! And again! And AGAIN!" "Yeah, so we're not gonna ride it… _AGAIN! _OK?" Twilight replied grimly. Suddenly the bell rang at the front door and in came Rarity and Fluttershy. "Well there you guys are! We've been sitting here for hours!" "Pinkie… We just walked in…" Twilight remarked. "Oh yeah! But that was like 5 minutes ago! So… Yeah."

"Oh… I don't mind. As long as it's ok that we eat." Fluttershy spoke up from behind Rarity, and galloped off towards the food line. "What are we having today huh?" Rarity then began. "We better be having something like lunch cuisine or a nice tender steak, cooked till it's golden brown!" Gazing down, the white unicorn gasped in disgust! "This is all we're having!? Fast food!?" "Yeah! It's great! Want some!?" Pinkie urged, holding out a fry.

"OH!" Rarity instantly slapped it away. "Get that greasy thing away from me! Why I'd rather die, instead of shove that nonsense in my mouth!" Pinkie, Twilight, _and _Fluttershy who had returned from the lunch line with her meal just rolled their eyes.

Suddenly the door rang again and, expecting to see Rainbow Dash and Applejack it was only some other random ponies coming to get something to eat.

"Oh no! Looks like the parks getting more full! And that means the lines are gonna get longer too! NOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie Pie screeched dramatically, shoving her hooves up in the air in torture. Suddenly the door rang another time and in came a rugged looking Rainbow Dash with a terror-stricken Applejack along with a squashed hat perched atop her head.

"Wow! It looks like you all ran into a tornado or something!" Pinkie Pie chimed.

"Us? No way!" Rainbow declared. "If there was a tornado, I would have knocked it out with my sweet moves!"

Twilight just ignored the Pegasus and shoved some more fries down her throat. "So… What did yall just ride?"

Applejack said nothing, but calmly sat down at the table. But Rainbow Dash was the one to tell the story. "We rode the awesome most incredible ride in all of Equestria!... Except for the Intimidator of course, but we rode the NightHawk!" Pinkie gasped in horror then asked. "Wait, what's the NightHawk?"

"It's the thrilling ride, of where you lie down, and go backwards while flipping and spinning and such!" Rainbow continued.

"And… You actually rode that Applejack?" Twilight asked, quite worried of what _really _happened.

AJ nodded but said nothing.

"Yeah I was wrong about her. I thought she was cool in all, but once we finally got on the ride, she started telling me that she was scared the whole time!"

Suddenly Twilight noticed this angered Applejack very much. "No way! It was just a stupid joke I made up to get us in the mood!"

"Pssh! Yeah right!" Rainbow continued. "You should have seen her on the monitor! She was scared as heck!" "I-I was not!" Applejack declared. "Yeah sure, say what you want but I was with you the whole time!"

"Yeah? You don't know me!" "Maybe I don't _wanna _know you!" Rainbow fired back at her.

Everyone gasped as Applejack stumbled backwards out of her chair. "Ok then… I'M GONNA RIDE THE INTIMIDATOR WITH YOU THEN!"

Rainbow instantly looked up in shock. "W-what!?" "Yeah that's right! I was even gonna ride it with you the WHOLE time!"

Rainbow Dash only looked away. "Fine!"

"No not fine!" Applejack continued. "We're going when it's dark!"

Everyone's mouth fell open even wider.

Rainbow Dash only grinned. "You're on!"


	6. Chapter 6-ThundeRoad

**PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE REVIEW! THANKS! :D**

**Enjoy Chapter 6 everypony! :3**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

After lunch, Twilight was really worried about Rainbow Dash and Applejack, _especially _Applejack. Twilight didn't wanna hurt her feelings, but deep down she knew that Applejack just wasn't ready for the Intimidator. All she's ever known was how to grow apples and talk like country. Not some suspense, and danger…

Sighing, Twilight let Pinkie take the lead as she lead them to their next destination. ThunderRoad.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This is totally gonna be fun!" Pinkie Pie squealed, bouncing up and down as usual. "Pinkie Pie, you said the same thing about the Hurler." Twilight commented. Pinkie gasped in astonishment. "Why Twilight! Don't you know _every _why is totally fun in this whole park! Even the filly and colt rides are fun!" "FUN!? How can the filly rides be fun!?" Twilight asked in suspicion. "Well… They sure seem to think so." Pinkie answered, pointing towards a large batch of filly's and colt's waiting to go on the next small train ride. "Yeah, I guess you right."

"I am aren't I!?" Pinkie exclaimed with glee.

In no time, they were staring in front of the large ride.

"I don't know about you, but this ride always reminds me of Thunderlane, I mean, Thunder_ROAD_…. Thunder_LANE_… ha ha!" Pinkie explained, making her way up the ramp. "Wow! Isn't that neat! Why are their two ramps that lead opposite ways?" Twilight asked aloud.

Pinkie only smiled more. "Because there's two carts you can ride in, so that we can race each other!" "Huh? I've never heard of that!?" "Yeah! Isn't great! We should try it, right after we're done riding with each other!" Pinkie Pie suggested, although Twilight knew she was going to be forced into it anyways. "OK…"

After deciding which way they should take, Pinkie Pie chose the right side, because she obviously thought it was faster for some reason…

"Next!" The co-working pony called, as Pinkie and Twilight got in the second row of seats.

"Oh boy! I can't wait! It's gonna be EXTREMELY fun!" Pinkie shrieked. Twilight nodded, and buckled her seat belt as the car jolted slightly and started moving down the ramp. "Please keep your tail, mane, and hooves in the cart at all times, thank you, and have fun!" The speakers called as the cart left the station. "WHEEE!" Pinkie screamed, throwing her hooves in the air, as the train car took a sharp turn then tucked under a pair of train tracks slowly… Until they started mounting another hill.

"Oh no… Here we go!" Twilight panicked.

"Yep! Here we go!" Pinkie agreed, as the bumpy road kept making the cart jump and sway each way. "Wow! They really need to fix these tracks, it seems dangerous!" Twilight comment, but Pinkie instantly disagreed. "Nonsense! It's a roller coaster, and roller coasters are always fun and safe!"

Twilight sighed as the cart pulled up onto the hill and stopped for a quick short second. "Here we go!" Twilight whispered abnormally. "WHEEEEEEE!" Pinky screeched, as the cart rolled down the large bumpy road. "WHOA-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH!" Twilight managed to scream from the bumpiness of the track. "This-is-so-very-bumpy!"

"WHE-E-E-E-E-E-!" Pinkie continued, over and over and over and over again.

The cart swerved a corner, then ran over some more few shorts hills that made Twilight's stomach flip. "WHOA!"

But soon it was over. The cart pulled into the station and stopped. "Wow! That was so fun! We so gotta do this again, right after we're done with racing each other!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed dramatically. "COME ON!"

Twilight sighed and dragged herself out of the cart and followed Pinkie. "Are you sure you wanna do this Pink?" Twilight asked, just to make sure she had a chance of escaping the fact that they were going to right this thing about 3 more times. "Of course I am! Now move your rump and take the left side. I'm taking the right because it's _much _faster than the left." Pinkie declared, bouncing down the ramp. "See ya after the ride Twilight!"

"See ya…" She called, turning down the left ramp, although she had the slightest feeling Pinkie was right… Maybe the right lane was a bit faster than the left.

_What am I talking about!? That's just Pinkie Pie and her abnormal ways…_

As she returned to the station, she spotted Pinkie Pie bouncing up and down once more, as she piled into the 3rd row seats, while Pinkie leaped into the 2nd row again.

As the announcer sent the reminder of safety tips again, both carts started moving. Twilight could just make out Pinkie's high-pitched voice, shouting and screaming with excitement again as the carts started climbing the hills. "COME ON CART! COME ON! IS THIS ALL YOU'VE GOT!?" She demanded, getting annoyed that Pinkie's cart was already at the top.

Suddenly every pony in the cart turned to look at her with confused eyes. "Uh… Sorry… You know.. Me and my friend or uh…. Racing…"

As she got to the top she stared straight across where Pinkie Pie was waving madly. "BYE BYE!"

And off the carts went.

_Oh no… This is gonna be another bumpy ride!_


	7. Chapter 7-The Cyclone

**Chapter 7! Hope you all enjoy and please review! Hope I'm doing ok with the story, bc I'm just randomly taking bits and pieces from my life when I went to Carowinds with my sister :3!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

After lunch, Applejack and Rainbow Dash quickly headed off towards the Cyclone!

"You ready for this Applejack? Or are ya too afraid?" Rainbow mocked, as she flew slowly towards the direction of the Cyclone. "I ain't scared Rainbow! It was… Just a stupid sayin…" Applejack replied, although deep down… She knew Rainbow was right, she was slightly scared of the Cyclone too. Rainbow Dash kept talking about how it had some many loopty-loops and twists and turns, which made her felt sick to the stomach. "Well then come on!" Rainbow continued.

As soon as they got there, Applejack had to gulp down the feeling of anxiety once more, because she was slightly feeling scared. "You scared yet!?" Rainbow taunted, getting a spot at the back of the line. "I told you! I ain't scared of nothin!" Applejack declared. "Yeah? Then how bout we go take another ride on the NightHawk, then we'll see if you confess again like a whittle baby…"

Applejack blushed from remembering the incident. "It wasn't true…" "Then why say it!?" Rainbow asked, with a hint of annoyance piercing her tone. "I… I don't know OK?" "Wow. Is that the best you've got AJ? And here I thought you were Honest…." Rainbow continued.

Applejack just glared at her. "Shut up ok!?"

After a moment there was nothing but silence until Rainbow Dash just smirked. "That's what I thought…"

As soon as they got to the front of the line, Rainbow Dash did another fist pump in the air. "This is gonna be great! I remember this one time, when I heard that dozens of ponies were riding the cyclone and right when they were on the loopty-loop, the whole ride crashed and they were stuck upside down for more than 4 whole hours!" Applejack felt like she was gonna be sick. "Uh… Is that true?" "Uh-huh!"

She sighed and forced the feeling of fear away. _I can do this… There's nothing to it… Nothin whatsoever…_

"Next!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both stepped forward, and entered in the VERY back of the cart. "Aww man! Why did we get the back?" Rainbow moaned. Applejack shrugged, yet was quite happy.

"Please keep your tail, mane, and hooves in the cart at all times, thank you, and have fun!" The announcer called, as Rainbow Dash whispered aloud. "Yeah, that means your hat too Applejack."

Applejack grew red from the mention of it. "SHUT UP PLEASE!"

"No thanks."

Forcing her hat on tighter, they both waited as the ride started moving out of the station. "Yay! I'm totally thrilled about this!" Rainbow blurted aloud.

_I ain't…_ Applejack thought quietly.

The ride turned a corner slowly and then started making its way up hill, like all roller coasters do.

"This is great!" Rainbow declared. "Yeah! This is great!" Applejack answered, yet with a hint of sarcasm.

As the cart rose above the yellow railing below, the cart finally began to tip, sending them plummeting downwards. Screams filled the air, yet Applejack tried biting her tongue, desperately holding in the horrified scream within her. Rainbow Dash was the one screaming, yet she was screaming in happiness. "WHOOOOOOOAAAAAA! THIS IS AWESOME!"

The cart flipped, rolled, and loopty-looped, then it turned sharply and made another loopty-loop, making Applejack's head spin. "WHOOOOOOAAAAA SO COOOOOOL!" Rainbow continued screaming, until it came to a jerkish stop, sending them forward an banging their heads on the next seat ahead. "Ow!" Applejack groaned. "HEY!" Rainbow shouted.

The other ponies were also whining from the impact.

"Please exit throughout the main gates, and we hope you continue to enjoy your stay here… At Ponywinds." The announcer called, as the cart pulled into the station. Unlocking their seatbelts the two ponies rushed down the ramp and back into the main park. "Wasn't that fun!?" Rainbow Dash asked, her eyes glowing with glee.

Applejack thought for a minute and then answered. "Yeah… Ya know? It wasn't half bad!" "Half bad!? Half Bad!? No! It was AMAZNG!" Rainbow Dash corrected her, yet Applejack really meant it this time. It was sort of fun, and… AMAZING!  
Putting on one of the first smiles of the day, Applejack followed Rainbow Dash towards the 'Thrill Zone' area was, where Twilight and Pinkie Pie had said they rode the Hurler at.

"What else do ya wanna do!?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack shrugged and then suddenly she caught sight of a white unicorn carrying so many bags, with a yellow Pegasus who looked like she was helping carry even more bags! "Hey look! There's Rarity and Fluttershy!" Applejack called, galloping over towards them, with Rainbow Dash right behind her.

"Hey Rarity! Hi Fluttershy!... What are yall doin? Don't ya wanna ride some rides instead of buy buy buy!?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well, I'd like to try and give one a shot maybe… Um… Maybe one that's not _too _rough but Rarity says it'll only ruin my mane… So… I'm sticking with her for now…" Fluttershy answered softly, just as Rarity was turning around with another bag she had just gotten from another booth.

"Oh my! Hello dearies! What are yall doing?... Finally coming to your senses and actually using your valuable time instead of wasting it?" Applejack, Rainbow Dash, _and _Fluttershy all stared at her, until Rainbow bursted into a fit of laughter. "Oh wow! You think we're wasting our valuable time!? Just take a look at you!" Rarity gasped dramatically, before dropping one of her bags. "How dare you!?" "How dare I?" Rainbow Dash laughed again. "How dare _you!? _Treating Fluttershy like she's your maid or something!"

"Oh… I don't mind…" Fluttershy cut in quietly. "I just wanna be the most biggest help I can be."

"Pretty lame if you ask me!" Rainbow Dash answered.

Applejack sighed, feeling sorry for the Pegasus and the unicorn, even if she _was _being stubborn. The orange mare, then heard the sound of screams again coming from her left. Gazing around she spotted… The Drop Zone Tower! Which was a tower that pulled you _extremely HIGH _that goes 227 feet in the air and drops you at about 56 mlp! It was amazing… And if she and Rainbow Dash could get them two on that… Then maybe everyone would be having fun… Yet at the same time, she sort of felt scared about it honestly, and if _she _felt scared then definitely Rarity and ESPECIALLY Fluttershy was gonna be scared…


	8. Chapter 8-The Drop Zone

**Chapter 8 is finished! So please enjoy and review if you like! I tried my best to put some humor into it so please ENJOY! :3**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Fluttershy reluctantly followed Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and a pissed Rarity as they pulled her along. But no one was pulling Fluttershy along because they'd figured she'd just follow them… Which… They were right.

She was trembling so badly, but she just kept on following anyways.

Once they made it to the _very _short line, Fluttershy was already regretting her decision to come. "Now this here thing will pull you way up high in the sky, and drop you fast than you can say Yeeehaww!" Applejack explained enthusiastically, yet Fluttershy could see fear in her eyes.

_Oh my… Even Applejack is nervous… So… I'M GONNA BE 30 TIMES AS NERVOUS!_

"Um?... Can I go to the bathroom?" Fluttershy asked, thinking of some stupid excuse to get outta here.

"What!? No way Fluttershy! Don't you wanna it in with the cool ponies?" Rainbow Dash asked, knowing that Fluttershy had always looked up to her. "Um… Sure… But… I just really don't wanna do this…" She answered, slapping a hoof right over her mouth as soon as she said it. "Ha! So you _don't _need to go to the bathroom… You just don't wanna come on the really cool and awesome ride!" Rainbow Dash explained, while Applejack instantly stepped up. "Rainbow? Leave her alone. She can come if she wants to…"

"Fine!" Rainbow spat in defeat. "But I think it's be pretty cool if you came!..."

Fluttershy thought for a minute, wanting to show them how brave she was. "Um… I'll do it."

"WHAT!?" Everyone asked all at once, even Rarity turned around in shock. "Why deary! Are you sure you want to put your hair through the dangers that await it!?" Fluttershy shook her head. "I'm fine with my mane Rarity… It's just… I really wanna go just for my own sake."

Rarity only turned away in disgust!  
"Great job Fluttershy! I knew you could do it!" Applejack encouraged, causing Fluttershy to give a weak smile. But at least she loved the fact that it wasn't an actual roller coaster, it was just a dropping tower… Yeah…

As soon as they got to the front of the line, the two co-working ponies stared at each other and chucled slightly before turning towards Rarity. "Ma'am! Purchased on the sole property of Ponywinds or anywhere else, cannot be taken on this ride." Rarity gasped in disbelief. "Well what do you expect me to do!? Put my own bags down to ride your dumb ride!?"

"Rarity calm down!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"I will not!" The mare screeched.

Applejack quickly took her hat off and began whistling like nothing happened….

But Fluttershy saw… She was seeing everything.

_Wow! This is MUCH better than going around shop to shop buying everything! I love being with my friends!  
_It was so good, that it actually made Fluttershy shed a tear at the dramatic scenery. "Ma'am! Please! Just set you bags over new the Item Composer." "The ITEM COMPOSER!?" Rarity shrieked. "WHAT IND OF HIDIEOUS NAME IS THAT!?"

Everyone sighed at Rarity's stupid, foul behavior. Until finally the workers took Rarity's bags for themselves and calmly sat them down at the 'Item Composer' while smirking ever so slightly.

"Alright. You can go in."

Applejack was the first inside, while everyone else followed more slowly.

As they all took their seats, Fluttershy watched as Applejack proudly placed her beloved hat back on her head.

"Um… Weren't you suppose to place that in the Item Compose isle?" Fluttershy asked.

"Huh? W-what? Sorry, can't hear you over all of the excitement!" Applejack replied, although… It was totally silent.

_Oh well…_

As they all buckled their seat belts tightly, they all waited for the trigger to be pulled.

"Ready, Set…" The maintenance called, causing everyone to panic… Except Rainbow Dash, who was on the edge of her seat for the ride to begin.

"Lift Off!" The pony called, and pulled the yellow trigger, causing a jolt to shake the seats and… Every so slowly be raised up.

"Whoa!" Fluttershy breathed. "This is amazing! Look out high up we're going!" "Yeah? Well it's not as high as the Intimidator! And me and AJ are gonna ride on it… TONIGHT! Right AJ?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uh… Right." The orange earth pony nodded, as they finally came to an abrupt halt at the VERY TIP TOP.

Everyone stood silent for a minute, looking out over all of Ponyville from where they sat. "Whoa…" Applejack gasped.

"Oh my!" Rarity started. After another pause, the white unicorn continued. "Oh look! You can see my house from-"

Suddenly there was a jolt as everyone held their breath while the seats fell from the very tour. "HEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEEE!" Rarity finished, balling like a little filly, while her purple mane flew everywhere!

The fall literally flipped over Fluttershy's stomach as they fell, down, down, down, and even downer at around 60 mph!

"WHHAAAAAAAAA!" They all screamed until it came to a stop at the very bottom. "Whoa! I think my heart just stopped!" Applejack exclaimed in excitement, yet she was obviously very terrified, while Rarity cut in. "Yeah!? Well I _KNOW _mine did!" The white unicorn started balling again, while Rainbow Dash only yawned. "That was lame! I've gone to higher speeds while falling out of the sky, when I'm doing my sonic Rainbooms!" Everyone rolled their eyes… Well Applejack at least did.

As the ride finally touched the earth, Fluttershy instantly began kissing the ground. "Oh! Sweet ground! Sweet sweet ground!..." Everyone just stared quite puzzled, and slowly climbed out of their seats. "Well! You can bet I ain't ever going on a roller coaster again!" Rarity argued. "Ha! That wasn't no roller coaster! A roller coaster as a track, with carts, and loopty-loops and-!" Applejack just shoved a hoof over her mouth. "What she means sugarcube is… That was no roller coaster. It was just another attraction."

"Oh… Well who cares!?"


	9. Chapter 9-The WindSeeker

**OK! We're now at Chapter 9! Please enjoy and review as we make our way up to… The Intimidator! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

The group of four ponies carried on, going around the theme park as usual with each other as it began to get late. The sun was falling, and the stars and moon were rising. When they all had finally met up with each other again, they all decided to finally ride something together.

"Hmm…" Twilight pondered, while looking at the Ponywinds map.

"If we're here… then…" "OH OH! I KNOW! I KNOW!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, while grabbing the map. "Let's ride the Windseeker!"

"Huh!?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Is it like a really cool roller coaster ride?" Rainbow Dash asked from the back of the group.

"No…" Pinkie replied. "But it's something we can all do together!" Twilight shrugged. "Ok! Let's give it a shot everypony!"

They all nodded in agreement and set off towards the Windseeker.

As soon as they arrived, there was hardly any ponies waiting in line, since it was so dark. Twilight checked the nearest clock which read 7:01 PM

Sighing, she trotted to catch up with all of them and waited until it was there turn in line.

The Windseeker was an enormous tower which held out about 60 red chairs and soared so high, while spinning all at the same time. It was really cool! And since it was night, it was lit up all the way to the top!  
"I call first seat!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"No, no, no!" Twilight called. "The seats are organized in rows of two, so we'll all just have to choose a buddy again."

Pinkie Pie instantly scooted close to Twilight. "I call you…" She whispered.

Twilight knew where this was going. "Ok fine! How about we all get with our partners from earlier today? Ok?"

Everyone nodded in agreement once again and zipped towards the nearest chair.

Pinkie Pie with Twilight, Applejack with Rainbow Dash, and Rarity with Fluttershy.

It was then when the announcer started speaking. "Welcome to Windseeker! Please keep your tail, mane, and hooves into the seat at all times, thank you, and have fun!"

With that, the Windseeker took off, and everyone was already aghast. "Wowza! This is already EXTREMELY NEAT!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, as everyone's hooves left the ground.

Twilight took the chance and threw her hooves up in the air like Pinkie Pie. "Wheee!"

As the Windseeker came to its highest point, everyone fell silent as they began spinning. "Whoa! I think I see Sweet Apple Acres from up here!" Applejack pointed out.

"And look! There's Cloudsdale right over there!" Rainbow Dash squealed with excitement.

"Well I must say! You can see the mountains even beyond Ponyville too!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Whoa…." Everyone said at once.

With the stars twinkling above, and the lights that lit up Ponyville from homes and shops… Well it was like a total dream!  
Twilight couldn't even begin to start! "This is like a once in a lifetime chance with all of you here with me!"

"Yeah! That goes for all of us!" Fluttershy explained happily.

After about two more minutes of spinning at 301 feet in the air, the ride slowly started to subside.

"Wow! How cool was that!?" Pinkie Pie exploded, right after they landed back on the ground.

"Pretty neat if you ask me!" Rarity exclaimed… After a moment of silenced she continued. "Well? Go on!... Ask me!"

But no pony asked… They just unbuckled and left the area, while Rarity was left dramatically gasping.

* * *

"OK girls! What's next?" Twilight asked, hoping to keep their spirits up.

Applejack yawned. "I think that might be it… After all, Applebloom was wanting me to come home early to read her a bedtime story…"

Twilight sort of felt guilty for trying to keep them for so long… "OK… Let's go."

As they all started to make their way to the entrance, Rainbow Dash instantly shouted. "WAIT!"

Flying to the front she announced. "But me and Applejack were supposed to ride the Intimidator together!" At the mention of the name, Twilight saw how Applejack hung her head…

"Uh…" Twilight began but was cut off from a flaring Rainbow Dash.

"No uh's, buts, or ands! We need to get there RIGHT NOW!"

"But can't it wait till tomorrow?" Pinkie asked drowsily. "There's no time tomorrow! We ain't coming back to Ponywinds in awhile!" Rainbow then turned towards Applejack. "And she promised!"

"Now hold on just a darn second Rainbow… I didn't promise nothing, but I knew you would have wanted to do this mess, so I just… Well… Said it." "YOU WHAT!?" The cyan Pegasus nearly exploded. "IS THAT YOUR EXCUSE EVERY TIME! 'I just said it! I just said it!'" "Look! I don't wanna do it!" Applejack retorted.

"What? Ya too scared? Because to me, you've said that same dumb lie all day long!"

"But I-!"

"NO BUT'S!" Rainbow Dash roared. "We. Are going. On. THAT. RIDE! And I don't care how tired you are, or what time it is!"

Applejack took off her hat. "Y-y-you're right Rainbow…"

Everyone gasped, except for Rarity who passed out right then and there.

Twilight then trotted over to her little orange friend. "Hey uh… Heh heh!... Can we talk for a minute…"

Carrying her friend over to the side she whispered. "What the hay did you just agree to!?" "I-I don't know? She wanted to do it, so I'm doing it!" Applejack simply replied. "Yeah but… I didn't think you…"

"I WHAT!?" Applejack urged.

"I… I didn't think you wanted to go… Because… The Intimidator is… Well… It's pretty scary. I mean, even the name of it is pretty intimidating."

Applejack sat there for a minute before sighing. "You're right Twilight it is scary… And I don't wanna do it… But I'd rather not let a friend down than get my own way."

Twilight stared in shock at this comment, as Applejack trotted back towards Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow… Let's go I guess." "AWWWWWW YEAAAAAAH!" The Pegasus cheered. "This is gonna be GREAT!"

Twilight stared after the two friends as they made their way back into the park.

It was then when Pinkie Pie spoke up. "Um… Twilight? Are ya coming?" Twilight sat there for a minute before answering. "No. I think we should just wait on them. Like loyal friends." Pinkie shrugged and instantly started bouncing after them, while Fluttershy tried to help Rarity up.

As Twilight began trotting after her other friends, she couldn't help but feel as if something were to happen…


	10. Chapter 10-The Intimidator

**OK so here's chapter 10! Hope you've all enjoyed the story so far! :D This is one of the greatest finales I have to offer!**

**So please REVIEW if you like it! :D :D :D!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Applejack stood waiting in line with Rainbow Dash. "This is gonna be one awesome ride! Don't you think AJ?" Applejack nodded, but couldn't say anything from the knot in her throat. "So uh… I think it was really nice of you to come back with me. I mean, even if you had said no, I'd still probably come back." Rainbow Dash explained rather suddenly.

Applejack just turned away and thought about how scary the ride would be.

_It's just a small ride… I mean! If I did the NightHawk I can surely do this!_

As the line grew shorter and shorter each time, Applejack felt like she was gonna pass out like Rarity.

The Intimidator was such a scary ride, and she definitely didn't know how to face it.

_Oh come on Rainbow! Everyone's gotta be scared of some kind of ride!_

"Hey Rainbow!" Applejack asked.

"Yeah?"

"So… You're not even a _little _scared of this here ride?"

"Nope!" Rainbow Dash replied. "It's just a small ride! And besides! I've gone to higher speeds when doing a sonic Rainboom!"

Applejack knew she was being honest with herself, but at the same time she thought Rainbow Dash was just gloating again. "Well… It's not scary to me ONE bit!" "There ya go!" Rainbow encouraged. "If ya keep that up, you'll soon be like me! But! You've got a long way to go though…"

Applejack glared at her, but couldn't help turn red from the comment.

'_You've got a long way to go'!... WHAT AN IDIOT! _

"Next!" The co-working pony called. Rainbow Dash gasped. "Do you know what this means!?"

Applejack nodded.

"It means we're at the front of the line! And we're next!" Rainbow Dash shrieked. "AWW YEAH! This is gonna be just as cool as the NightHawk! Only better!"

"Uh… How can it be better?" Applejack asked, but before Rainbow could answer, the co-worker called. "NEXT!"

"WE'RE HERE!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Applejack stared in utter horror as the front row was totally opened… Until two ponies leaped into it and claimed it.

"WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash screeched. "That's TOTALLY not fair!"

"Well uh… How bout the 2nd row then?" Applejack asked, trying not to suggest that they could possibly wait for the next cart.

Rainbow simply shrugged. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

Climbing into the cart, they waited to put their seat belts on… Yet there were none!

Applejack started freaking out! "Huh!? Where's the seat belts!?

"Look! I think we just pull this thing on us!" Rainbow exclaimed, reaching forward and pulling a large stick-like seat belt on her… Yet it hardly reached her. "Aww yeah! This thing hardly has any seat belts either! This thing is SO UN-SAFE!"

Applejack nearly wanted to scream. "Wait a minute… NO SEAT BELTS! JUST A STICK THAT HARDLY PROTECTS YOU!?"

"Yup! That's right!"

Before Applejack had the time to do anything, the announcer came on.

"Please keep your tail, mane, and hooves inside the cart at all times, thank you, and have fun!"

The orange earth pony's eyes grew SO wide, you could hardly see the white that outlined them as the cart jolted forward.

Instantly the cart started moving up the hugest hill EVER! It was like a mountain or something!  
"Oh nelly… This can't be happening!"

"Relax AJ! Nothing's gonna happen!... Well, nothing that's scary at least."

As they climbed, climbed and climbed they both watched as the other cart pulled in with screaming and crying filly's AND adult ponies.

"Wow… They must be one big flock of chickens!" Rainbow mocked, as the cart kept on climbing into the night sky.

"Uh… Y-yeah…."

Suddenly Applejack had no more courage as the front of the cart was only about 10 feet away from the top.

"OK that's it! I can't do this!"

"Ha! You ain't fooling me! You're just trying to get us in the mood again… Well… It's actually kind of working because you look ridiculous right now!" Rainbow Dash commented, while chuckling madly.

"This ain't no stupid jock DASH!... I… I seriously don't wanna do this."

"Pssh! I know you. It's just another lie of yours." Rainbow continued, as she started to get slightly annoyed.

As the cart was now just inches away, Applejack knew she had to get Rainbow to believe her for_ ONCE_!

"Listen! It is a big deal! And you better listen to me, or I'll go right over to Soarin's house right after this and tell him you have a crush on him!"  
Rainbow Dash instantly jerked her head around. "HUH!? You wouldn't AJ!"

"Oh yeas I would now listen here! I lied ok? I-…Well I can't do this! I've been scared from the very start about riding this thing with you AND HERE WE ARE NEARLY AT THE TOP AND I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" Applejack screeched. Every single pony just stared in fear at her saying… And yes, even Rainbow Dash.

"Huh? So… You really _don't _like roller coasters?"

"Of course not! I live on a farm! Where there's dirt, and apples and trees! Not some dumb loopty-loop or 100 mile an hour drop!... So ya see?" Applejack finished. "I really am scared…"

Rainbow Dash sat there for a second as the very front of the cart finally mounted the tip top.

"O-o-oh…. Well…"

"Well what!?" Applejack urged. "We're about to ride THE FREAKIN INTIMIDATOR!"

…

There was a long pause from Rainbow Dash until she hung her head. "Ok… I confess too…"

Applejack felt fear gripping her… And yet… Something replaced that fear. Total shock.

"You what?..."

"Yeah that's right!... I'm scared too alright!? I've been scared!... In fact I was maybe even a little freaked out on the NightHawk…." Rainbow Dash admitted, while her ears went flat against her head.

Applejack couldn't BELIEVE IT!

Rainbow Dash was scared of roller coasters? Even after she did sonic rainbooms!?

"So ya see?... You're not alone AJ… I'm scared too, and so…. And so…. I guess we're in this together…"

Rainbow Dash then looks up at Applejack and then straight at the horrifying road ahead of them, when suddenly it's all over. The cart tips and everything practically stops for both of them, as they plummet down… Down…. Down… AND DOWN.

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Every pony in that whole dang cart begins screaming at the very tip top of their lungs… But!... Not _AS_ loud as Rainbow Dash and Applejack…

The cart plummeted STRAIGHT down the hugest hill EVER!

Then another large hill, and then another and another, until it flipped over while turning and went down ANOTHER hill. The cart then rounds another VERY large hill and plummets straight down that one too, then swerves under some more tracks at its highest speed!

Wind soars and smacks Applejack in the face, along with Rainbow Dash as the ride continues to go on and on! Applejack also realized that her own very hat flew off once again! _Great!..._

* * *

~MEANWHILE~

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down, waiting for her two friends to get off the ride when suddenly out of nowhere a hat lands smack down right on top of her head!... "Ooo! Where did this bad boy come from?" Pinkie squeals, smirking as she gazed up at the hat. Everyone ignored her, and continued waiting… While Pinkie just kept on smiling…

* * *

From the wind, and the speed they were going, tears started forming in _both _the mare's eyes so that they couldn't even see anything! Until!… It stops…. And then plummets down another very unexpected hill until it FINALLY stops for good.

Both ponies gasped for breath as they look at each other for a VERY long moment….

"We… We did it!" Rainbow cheered.

"Yeah!" Applejack agreed. Waiting there for just a few more minutes, they then finally begin climbing out of the cart.

"Please exit throughout the main gates, and we hope you continue to enjoy your stay here… At Ponywinds." The announcer called one last time as they both took off down the ramps, partly laughing.

As they entered to the main center of the park and spotted Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and a mouth-opened Rarity, they then suddenly went silent.

"Oh!... Hi everypony!" Rainbow started awkwardly. "Whatcha doin?"

…

"WE'RE WAITING ON YOUR OF COURSE!" Twilight explodes, fury yet shock forming in her eyes.

"Oh darling! How was that stupid ride huh?" Rarity suddenly cuts in.

Rainbow Dash scuffed a hoof along the cement under-hoof. "Oh it was… Uh…" "GREAT!" Applejack answered for her.

"There were SO many hills! And then when we started flipping!-It was the best thing ever! I'd _TOTALLY _wanna ride it again!"

"Wow! That's wonderful!" Fluttershy smiled from in the back, but Twilight just stood there aghast. "Seriously AJ!?" "Seriously." The orange mare replied. "I ain't scared of no roller coaster anymore!"

Rainbow smiled, and gave AJ a quick hug when suddenly…. Pinkie Pie bounces over.

"Hiey everypony! Looky what I found!" The pink pony holds up the hat smiling wildly. "Well… Actually I didn't find it, it found ME! Which is the funniest thing!-Because hats can't find anyone! I mean, it's not like I knew or something!? But it was SO totally awesome! And… Yeeeaaaaahhhh…."

Everyone only stared blankly at Pinkie for minute before heading towards the entrance, except for Applejack. "Give me that!"

Swiping the hat from Pinkie, she then heads off to catch up with the others, leaving Pinkie behind….

"Gosh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Was it something I said?"


	11. Chapter 11-Epilogue

**This is the VERY last chapter of my story so I do hope you ENJOY and do please review for me? :3**

**Hope you liked it!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_Dear, Princess Celestia_

_The thing I've learned about Friendship today is that even though sometimes it may be hard to tell others the truth about yourself, it's always ok to let them know what you're comfortable with, even if it means saying no to an awesome roller coaster!..._

_But, even if someone asks you to do something scary, you don't always have to lie about it to make them happy or to get your way. Coming straight out with it is the best way to keep your friendship strong, even if you DO wanna take chances and give it a shot, it's always the best to be brave and give new things a try! Who knows? You may even end up enjoying it!_

_From yours truly- Twilight Sparkle_

…

…

…

"Got it!" Spike called, setting down the quills, while raveling up the parchment. "Should I send it now?"

"Sure. Go right ahead!" Twilight replied, as she watched the baby dragon blow it up into magical wisps and vanished into the night sky.

Sighing, she finally leaped into her bed for a good night's sleep. "Well… Good night Spike!"

"Good night Twilight!" Her dragon friend called back throughout the room…

…

…

After a few minutes, Twilight felt a sharp claw poke her in the side. "Spike? What is it?"

"Uh… Twilight?... I was wondering if… Well…"

"YEAH?" She urged in annoyance.

"Well… CAN I COME WITH YOU GUYS TO PONYWINDS NEXT TIME! PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEE!? It'd sounds so TOTALLY FUN! And I'd love to ride that new ride! W-what was it called? The Intimidation or something?"

Twilight chuckled.

"You mean the Intimidator?"

"Oh yeah! That one!... SO PLEASE!? I'll be good! And… I'll be polite and everything!" Spike continued.

"OK Spike…. We'll see…. We'll see…"

"Aww gee thanks Twi!"

And with that the two friends finally closed their eyes, for the first time of the night…

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Stay tuned for more of my books, which are now be written by yours truly! **

**The next book is currently in progress so please stay tuned and give this book a good review if you will! :D**

**THANKS!**

**~MyLittlePonyTales**


End file.
